movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting a Ride from Jeremy to Sydney, Australia/Meeting the Guardians
Moments later, the rescuers, all dressed in their snowsuits, arrived at Crow Airlines out near LaGuardia in the blizzard as the snow and wind were blowing all around. Fievel was wearing a red sweater, a yellow vest, white socks, blue socks, matching boots, a white snow hat, a yellow scarf, matching mittens, white mittens, a jacket, and a heavy red coat over a new outfit. Olivia was now wearing a blue hooded dress coat with fluffy white trimming, matching gloves, and black boots. Fidget was wearing his indigo hooded coat with fluffy, purple trimming, black snow pants, and dark gray boot over his daytime clothes. Tiger was now wearing his purple coat, lavender scarf, matching mittens, white snow hat, and matching earmuffs over his shirt. Miss Kitty was now wearing her pink hooded dress coat with fluffy, white trimming and baby pink gloves over her dress. Stellaluna was now wearing a light green sweater, a pink vest, white socks, yellow socks, tan boots, a yellow snow hat, a red scarf, matching mittens, yellow mittens, a blue jacket, and a heavy dark green coat over a casual outfit. "Guys, this is not good! To...to fly this soon after eating!" Fidget exclaimed. "Darling, you'll be just fine!" Miss Kitty said. "But, aren't you supposed to wait forty-five minutes?" Fidget asked. "Oh, just knock on the door and...and see if Jim Crow is there!" Fievel said, feeling annoyed. Fidget walked up the door on the office, and knocked on it slightly. "Well, there's no one home, let's go." Fidget said quickly, as he turned to leave. But a pile of snow fell down on him, making Stellaluna laugh. "Spike!" Olivia said, scolding the peg-legged bat, "This is no time to play in the snow!" Fidget popped out of the snow and said, "I wasn't playing in the snow. It-It was an avalanche!" Barb looked up to see a sign, and Tiger said, "Oh, look, guys! Under new management. See Jeremy." "Come on, everyone!" said Stellaluna, "Let's get a move on!" They went to the mentioned crow's hangar and went inside to see a large, male crow singing and dancing to loud punk rock music. That crow with black feathers, purple bags under his eyes, and an orange beak and legs, wearing a red string tied around his neck. His name was Jeremy, Jim's younger brother. "Yoo-hoo!" Stellaluna called, trying to get Jeremy's attention, "Mr. Jeremy! Hello?" "Look out!" Tiger said, pushing Stellaluna and the others out of Jeremy's way while trying to get his attention. "Excuse me!" said the male cat. "Fievel, do something!" Miss Kitty yelled out. "He can't hear us!" Olivia hollered. Fievel the ran to the boom box and pulled the plug. Then Jeremy stopped singing and dancing as he said, "Hey, who killed the music?!" "That's better." Fievel sighed. As Jeremy looked at the girl rescuers, Miss Kitty said, "Excuse us for interrupting. We're from the International Rescue Aid Society. I am Miss Kitty." "I'm Stellaluna." said the female bat. And the lady mouse said, "And I'm Olivia Flaversham." "Olivia Flaversham?" Jeremy said, interrupting her, "THE Olivia Flaversham? I don't believe it! My brother, Jim, told me ALL about you!" Then he took Olivia by the hand and asked her and the others, except Fievel, "May I suggest this as an honor to have you?" As Jeremy prepared to kiss the lady mouse's hand, Fievel put his hands on his hips in dismay, cleared his throat, walked towards Jeremy, and said, "We need to charter a flight!" "Well, you've come to the right place, Fievel." Jeremy said. He showed the mice, bats, and cats a poster and said, "Welcome to Crow Air. A fair fare from here to there." He laughed a little and said, "Get it? A fair fare? It's a...a play on...never mind. I've got tons of exotic destinations, faraway places, custom designed for romantic weekend getaways. As well as the finest in-flight accomodations. Speaking of which, what can I get you?" He went to the cooler and began searching for drinks as he said, "How about a nice mango Maui cooler. Very, very nice, very tasty." "No thank you." Miss Kitty said. "Or a...a...coconut guava nectar?" Jeremy asked, "It's carbonated. Very nice. I got little umbrellas for each one of them and a little coconut thing." "No, it's urgent that we leave immediately!" Tiger said. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" Jeremy asked. "Jeremy!" Fidget said in dismay. "How about a cream soda?" Jeremy asked. Fidget shook his head and said, "Now look, we need a flight to Australia." "Australia?" Jeremy asked, "The land down under? That's a fabulous idea! So when can I pencil you in? Ah...after spring thaw? You know, mid-June would be very nice." As he sipped his drink, Stellaluna said, "Oh no! We must leave tonight!" Jeremy spat out his drink out and said, laughing, "Tonight?! Come on, you're kidding me, right? Have you looked outside? It's suicide out there! Oh-ho. Oh no. OH NO!! I'm afraid your jolly little holiday will have to wait." He continued laughing and said, "What a bunch of jokers." "But you don't understand!" Olivia said, "A boy and girl need our help! They're in trouble!" "A boy and girl? You mean, little kids, kind of boy and girl?" Jeremy asked. Miss Kitty nodded and said, "They were kidnapped!" "Kidnapped?" Jeremy exclaimed, "Aw, th-that's awful. Locking up two little kids. Kids should be free. Free to run wild through the house on Saturday mornings. Free to have cookies and milk, and to boy kids to get those little white mustaches, and nobody.... Nobody's gonna take two kids' freedom away while I'm around! Nobody! Do you hear me?!" "Does that mean you'll take us?" Miss Kitty asked. Jeremy nodded and said in a determined voice, "Storm, or no storm, Crow Airlines, at your service!" Then he put a seat strap on his back and the rescuers as he said, "Passengers are requested to please fasten their seat belts and secure all carry-ons. We'll be departing following our standard pre-flight maintenance. Thank you." As he began to exercise, he said, "Yeah, loosen up, get the blood flowing up to the head, aaaaand, couple of these.... Oh!" He did one push-up and said, "Okay, one's enough, here we go." He stretched some more and said, "Oh! Ah, yeah! That feels better." As he prepared to open the hangar doors, he put on a brown pilot's helmet and red aviator goggles and said, "Oh baby. Tie yourselves down sports fans, here, we, come!" He opened the door, and he was nearly blown over as he struggled against the wind. "Yeah, let's go for it!" He yelled out, "Whoa! Hey! Whoa! Hey, I didn't adjust for the winds. All right, we're gonna make it! I just gotta duck down a little lower, that's all. Go under the wind, go under it!" As he went under the wind and stepped outside, he screamed and said, "Here we go! Ow, this is cold! Slippery! Ice! Ice! We got ice! We got ice!" As he ran to the edge, he said, "Oh, hang on, now! Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! HERE WE GO!!" He jumped the edge, and as he flew just in time to miss the ground, he hollered, "COWABUNGA!!" "Captain, is this a non-stop flight to Australia?" Olivia asked. "Well, uh.... Not exactly no, I could definitely say no," Jeremy said. "We're gonna have to make connections with a bigger bird." Then he muttered, "Non-stop? What do I look like? Star Swirled The Black?" Meanwhile, in Australia, as Clayton drove away on his truck with Tiny and Dingodile in the back and Pitch seated in the passenger side next to Clayton, Pazu and Sheeta kept pounding on the cage with their fists. "Let us out of here!! Let us go!" Pazu shouted, "You can't do this!!" "Help! Help! Help!" Sheeta screamed. Feeling annoyed along with Pitch, Clayton turned on the speaker and said, "Breaker, breaker, little mates. I forgot to tell you around here, you need to be QUIET!!" Pazu and Sheeta tripped and fell down from Clayton’s yelling as Clayton said, "Or the rangers might hear you. Sit down and relax. Enjoy the view." He laughed and said, "Nothing but abandoned opal mines as far as the eye can see. And dead head is home sweet home." Realizing Clayton was gonna sing his version of "Home on the Range," Tiny and Dingodile groaned in agitation. "Please don’t sing that song again!" Dingodile begged in agitation. "This song bothers Tiny, regardless that he and Dingodile are bounty hunters." Tiny agreed. "Oh, deal with it! Clayton and I always enjoy it!" Pitch retorted. Then Clayton began to sing, much to Tiny and Dingodile's annoyance and Pitch's calm evil smirking delight. Clayton: Home, home on the range Where the critters are tied up in chains I cut through their sides And I rip off their hides And the next day I do it again "Everybody!" chorused Clayton, as he continued to sing, making Pitch join in and Pazu and Sheeta, and even Tiny and Dingodile, cover their ears angrily in annoyance at that terrible version of "Home on the Range." Then Clayton drove up to his hideout that looked like the Fortress of Solitude, except that it's made of dirt and rocks instead of ice and snow. At Pazu's house, Pazu's parents and Sheeta's parents looked around for their children as Pazu's mother called, "Pazu!" "Pazu!" called Pazu's father. "Sheeta!" called Sheeta's mother. "Sheeta!" called Sheeta’s father. The parents began to worry, so they ran into the house and called the rangers. Above Australia, Jeremy and the rescuers were sleeping in an airplane tire bay. "Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 12 is now approaching Sydney airport." announced the pilot, "Make sure you pick up your parcels and packages and enjoy your stay in Australia." The girl rescuers woke up and looked down to see that they arrived at their destination. They looked at their respective sleeping husbands and boyfriend and gave each one a kiss to wake them up. The boy rescuers woke up, and Fidget said, "Are we there yet?" Olivia nodded and said, "Yes." "You know, perhaps we should wake up Jeremy." said Miss Kitty. "Oh, oh, alright, I'll get him up." Fidget said as he leaned on his side to look at Jeremy who was still sleeping. "Uh, Jeremy?" Fidget asked. Jeremy was still snoring as Fidget said "Jeremy? Jeremy?" "Um, yeah, just five more minutes, Mom." Jeremy said in his sleep as he rolled over trapping the rescuers underneath his back. "Jeremy!" The rescuers yelled out trying to get Jeremy to wake up. "That's all I need, five more minutes." Jeremy said sleepily. "Jeremy?! Are you awake?" Miss Kitty yelled out while trying not to get squished. "Get-Get up, we're there!!" Fidget yelled out. Jeremy woke up, and said "Okay, I'm up, I'm up." As he rolled back over, Fievel said "Watch out you got...!" Jeremy groaned, and said "Oh! I must have been sleeping on a scale." He groaned and looked down, and said "Oh, boy. Throw another shrimp on the barby boys, 'cause HERE I COME!!" Fidget held onto his seat, and said "Here we go again!" "CANNONBALL!!" Jeremy said as he jumped from the tire bay. "Wheeee!!" The rescuers, except Fidget, said as they raised their hands and paws in the air. As he dodged the seagulls, Jeremy said "Gang way! Coming through! Mice, bats, and cats on board! Clear the way! Move over miss, there you go! Coming through sir, thank you." He laughed, and said "Next stop, Mugwomp Flats. Did we lose anyone back there?" As he laughed, Fidget looked at the rescuers, and said "Guys, from-from now on, can't-can't we just take the train?" The rescuers and even Stellaluna just merely giggled at Fidget as they continued to fly to Mugwomp Flats. At the Mugwomp Flats control tower, five animals were hanging around, watching a rabbit and young kangaroo rat playing checkers. The first animal is a young male kangaroo rat with silver fur with white markings at the muzzle, palms, soles, underbelly, and tuft on his tail, a light red nose, black eyebrows, whiskers, and blue eyes. His name was Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. The second animal is a male kangaroo rat with red fur with white markings at the muzzle, palms, soles, underbelly, and tuft on his tail, a pink nose, a white beard and eyebrows, whiskers, and gray eyes. His name was North Claus, the Guardian of Wonder. The third animal is a male rabbit with light blue fur with white markings at the muzzle, palms, soles, underbelly, and cottontail, a pink nose, light blue eyebrows, whiskers, and brown eyes. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope. The fourth animal is a female hummingbird with green, yellow, and blue feathers, green eyes, and a pink beak and feet. Her name was Tooth, the Guardian of Memories. The fifth and last animal is a male echidna with golden yellow quills and fur with peach markings at the muzzle, hands, feet, and underbelly, and a black nose and eyebrows. His name was Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams. Bunny smirked and said, "Well, Jack, you've had this coming for a long time, and now, you're gonna get it!" He jumped one of Jack's red pieces, and said "Ha!" Jack just looked at Bunny with a bored look on his face and then, he playfully smirked and said, "Not necessarily." Then Jack jumped his red piece all over Bunny's black pieces. Irritated, Bunny growled and said, "Wise show-off." Jack and the Guardians laughed. "You lost fair and square, Peter Cottontail." Jack said smugly. "You call that fair and square?" Bunny retorted. "Relax, Bunny. It's just a game." Tooth said reassuringly to calm him. "It's okay to admit when you lose games." North said in agreement while Sandy made sand image symbols over his head, as if saying "North has a point," for he can't talk. Then the radio was turned on as Jeremy said "Mugwomp Tower, Mugwomp Tower, this is Manhattan Air One Three requesting permission to land. Over?" The Guardians looked out the window to see Jeremy flying outside, and Tooth said "A crow?" She flipped the checkerboard to a chart that had flyer sizes. She looked at the chart closely, and gasped when she saw a crow size as she said "It's a jumbo, everyone!" Bunny took out a microphone, and said "Negative, One Three, you'll have to turn back, our runway isn't long enough for a flyer your size." "Not long enough?!" Jeremy asked through the radio. "Look, dweeb, I can land this thing on a bit!" "Uh, Jeremy, if-if the runway isn't long enough...." Fidget tried to say on the radio, but Jeremy interrupted him, and said "Listen, you can't let these radar jockeys push you around. Just leave it to me, alright?" "I say again, mate, our runway is too short!" Bunny said into the microphone. "And I say again, mate, I'm coming in!" Jeremy said on the radio. "Crazy yank!" Bunny muttered and sighed in defeat. "Quick, mates, we gotta find a way to extend the runway!" He ordered. The Guardians then ran out of the tower as they began to make the runway longer as North kicked a cinder block, raising a part of the roof. "Roof raised!" North called. "Here we go!" Jeremy said as he went for a dive. "We-We'll never make it!" Fidget said in fear. Jeremy landed, and as he bounced along the roof, he said "Hot! Oooh! Ow! Passengers, please remain seated until the flyer comes to a full and complete stop. Thank you." The Guardians continued to extend the runway as Jeremy landed on an umbrella that Sandy opened earlier and spun around. "Quick, guys, we need to make a drag line!" North said as he and Sandy quickly made a drag line out a long rope. Jeremy was then catapulted into the rope, and it stopped him. Jeremy gave out a cocky smile, and said "Don't try to tell ME the runway's too short!" He gave Bunny the rope as he said "Hold this for me, will you, pal?" The rope launched Bunny backwards. He recovered, and muttered "That crow outta have his wings clipped." Jeremy straightened himself out as she said, "Your captain thanks you for flying Crow Airlines." Bunny looked at the Guardians and said, "Crazy yanks. They think they can do any fool thing, without regard for...." He stopped talking when he noticed Jack see the rescuers (except Fidget), with their winter clothes removed, getting off of Jeremy and became starry-eyed. Fievel was wearing a red Hawaiian T-shirt with white patterned leaves, blue shorts, and yellow sandals, along with his traditional Russian blue trademark hat. Olivia was wearing a frilly mint-turquoise dress with short, puffy sleeves, periwinkle-blue frilly, ankle-length bloomers, two mint-turquoise hair-bows behind both of her ears, and brown ballet flats. Stellaluna was wearing a pale pink neckerchief, a white short-sleeved shirt, a blue skirt, and black sandals. Bunny and the Guardians wondered what happened, looked at Jack, and sighed in dismay. Jack politely bowed to Stellaluna and said, "Welcome to Australia, madame. My name's Jack Frost, these are my fellow bounty hunter Guardians, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, and if there's any way we can do to make your stay more pleasant, don't hesitate to ask." Stellaluna smiled, and said "Oh, how kind." "Allow me to get that bag for you." Jack said as he gently took Stellaluna's bag. Then the Guardians noticed the other rescuers and Tooth asked, "Friends of yours?" "Yes." Stellaluna said. Then she introduced herself, "My name is Stellaluna." "My name is Tiger." Tiger introduced himself. "And I'm his wife, Miss Kitty." Miss Kitty added. "I'm Fievel Mousekwitz. And this is my wife...." Fievel said, then let Olivia finish for him. "Olivia Flaversham-Mousekwitz." Olivia said. As Fidget struggled to hold some luggage, he said "I've a.... I've got a lot of.... Luggage here." "Oh!" Stellaluna said in realization and introduced him, "This is my boyfriend, Fidget." "Here, let me help you with those bags, pal." Jeremy said, offering to help Fidget. "All part of the friendly service here at Manhattan Air...." He stopped talking when he picked up two bags, and he hurt her back. He groaned in pain, and said "Ow! Oh! Big time hurt! Ah back! Oh it's out!" "Jeremy, are you all right?" Olivia asked. "Don't worry, Olivia. We'll handle this." Tooth said. She looked at the Guardians and said, "We gotta get this crow to the hospital." "My sentiments exactly." North agreed while the Guardians nodded. Jeremy groaned in horrible pain, and said "Oh.... Can't go down, can't go up. Oh!" He gave Fidget the bags as he said, "Take the bags, take the bags!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies